Wolfears life
by Neverre
Summary: About my character Wolfear, Her life in Riverclan and her love from Windclan, Nightstorm.
1. Wolfear and kits

Hello my names Wolfear, a former Medicine-cat. My life was full of ups and downs, Gains and losses, Happiness & sadness...  
...But in the end I died happy, knowing I had made a difference, I had created new lives and saved old ones...

Chapter 1  
Kits

Wolfear sighed, she knew what she had done was wrong, but then why had she done it? Falling in love I mean. Medicine-cats weren't supposed to fall in love, she of all cats should know that because thats what she was, a medicine cat. Not a very good one either, she had fallen in love, broken the warrior code, and now she was expecting kits.  
Should she tell someone? should she keep the thoughts locked away in the back of her mind?  
Should she have the kits in the forest & kill them when they came? No.  
She couldn't be that cruel. She was supposed to save lives, Not take them.  
But she had to do something, not just shove the thought to the back of her mind and wait for a disaster. It seemed like she would have to have them in the woods, but after that?  
What would happen? Would she be exiled?  
Would she be killed? What would they do to her kits?  
No. she would make them survive.  
She would give them to a queen. Make sure they were cared for properly.  
Or she would move to another clan. She couldn't watch them suffer.  
Terror flooded her mind as she thought of the things that her clan could do to her. Just then as she was sulking in her den a light bulb popped up inher head,

Foxfang!

* * *

Heh...

This sucks but I don't really care if anyone likes it...

~Neverre


	2. Wolfear and Moonclan

"But Foxfang! Why not?" Cried Wolfear "Because I don't approve of what you did!" "But if you don't I'll be kicked out of the clan!"

"I don't care!" Hissed Foxfang as she stormed away from their hiding place in the woods...

...The truth is, she DID care...

* * *

Still sulking after her confrontation with Foxfang, Wolfear had a dream...

She was in a misty forest where the stars shone like beacons and her paws felt as light as air, as if she were going to float up into the sky and become just another pinprick of light. "Hello?" She cried, her meows quickly fading into the forest.

She padded onward the heavy mist obscuring her senses of sound, sight and smell.

"Hello!" She yowled again though by now she was sure nobody could hear her.

After what seemed like hours but could only have been minutes she came across a camp, It was not Starclan. She had been there once before as a medicine cat.

She stalked around the edges of this new camp, Or was it new?

Could it be an old camp just previously undiscovered? Then she heard the voices "The prophecy." "It can't be!" "Its the only explanation." "You know what this means,

right?" "Yes, I do." "Will Moonclan truly be reborn?" "Yes." "Moonclan reborn."

The two starry figures said in unison.

"By the Night and the Wolf."

* * *

Hmm the Night and the Wolf...

Fell free to give me character ideas for her clanmates

remember I'm making it up as I go along so...


	3. Wolfear and failure

"The night and the wolf?" Wolfear muttered, "Who's there?" Cried a voice. Wolfear tried to shrink herself back and seem as small as possible.

"Eek!" She squeaked "What do you want?"

"No, what do you want?"

"Nothing!"

"Nothing?"

"Are you just gonna repeat me?"

"Humph! No..."

"Okay, so where am I?"

"Moonclan camp."

"Moonclan camp?"

"Now your repeating ME!"

"Ugh"

"Yeah Moonclan, I'm Spiritclaw!"

"I'm Wolfear."

"D-Did you say Wolfear?"

"Yup."

"Can I take you to our leader?"

"What for?"

"I think he would be... Interested in you."

"Umm... No thanks."

"But!"

"I said no." Meowed wolfear.

Wolfear padded away and her vision faded as she slipped back into wakefulness.

Wolfear sighed "Oh, Starclan why?" she stretched herself out, arching her back "Kits and now some sort of odd clan that's never been seen before?". "Wolfear!" Her leader Crystalstar yowled "Jayclaw's been bitten by an adder!" Wolfear launched herself from the medicine den "Where is he?" She yowled "Over here!" Lakestar meowed standing over Jayclaw's body 'Which herb do I use?' she thought to herself "I'll be right back, I need to get some herbs!" She yowled as she tore back into her den "What do I use? What do I use!" She murmured to herself.

"Oh well I'll just give her some poppy seeds and marigold... That should deaden the pain right?"

Wolfear reached into her den only to find that she had no marigold "Oh no," Mewed Wolfear "I was going to get some later!"

Wolfear shifted uncomfortably before sticking her paw into the herb storage and removing some snakeroot "Snakeroot for poison and..." She removed some tiny black seeds from the herb storage "...poppy seeds for the pain." She bolted back out of her den to see that Jayclaw was no longer moving she ran over to his body seeing the faint rise and fall of Jayclaws chest. Wolfear sighed in relief when she saw his chest moving she chewed up the snakeroot and applied it to Jayclaw's wound and then proceeded to gently placing the seeds into Jayclaws mouth then stroking his throat to make him swallow.

Jayclaw shuddered and started moving, he opened his eyes.

Wolfear thought to herself 'Good it's working!' that was...

Until she realized that it wasn't working, far from it actually it was killing Jayclaw because what Wolfear had given him were not poppy seeds.

Wolfear had given Jayclaw a dose of foxglove seeds instead!

Wolfears eyes opened wide, very wide as she saw Jayclaws flanks grow still she went to check Jayclaws pulse

AN: Can cats check each other pulse?

But she knew that it was no use, he was dead and there was nothing she could do about it in fact it was her fault.

Jayclaw had in fact been bitten by a common gardner snake...

* * *

So how was it?

Good?

Bad?

Review!

Anyways this sucks.  
Its only 466 words long and it took me quite a while to write.  
First reviewer gets a virtual cookie (::) !


	4. Wolfear and the choice

Wolfears P.O.V

Crystalstar was shocked "Wolfear," He said "Wolfear, Jayclaw's dead..." "I know that."  
"You couldn't save him... ?"  
"It was too late."  
"Yes I suppose it was..."  
"But the way he died was so... unlike a usual poisoning from an adder bite..."  
And that ended our conversation. But as I had said to Crystalstar It was very, very unlike an adder bite, actually it reminded me of what Shadepool ((Previous med-cat)) had once tried to cure... it had been a cat had ingested foxglove seeds thinking that they were poppy seeds because Shadepool had refused to give him poppy seeds for a couple of rat bites... Foxglove seeds... FOXGLOVE SEEDS! I had given Jayclaw foxglove seeds on accident and now he was dead.  
"I hope you go to starclan, Jayclaw." I murmured to myself.  
It was then that I made up my mind, I was going to leave the clans and pursuade Nightstorm to come with me!

* * *

Nightstorms P.O.V

It was a couple nights after Wolfear had spoken to me about leaving the clans, but how could I? I had never even thought about leaving the clans...  
But how could I let Wolfear leave alone, to a place completely unknown to cats? I must admit that I was completely shocked when I found out she was expecting kits, my kits.  
Theres no telling what she could encounter, Badgers, Foxes, Rogue cats... I shuddered at the thought of what could happed to her, I mean I know that she was a warrior for a couple moons before becoming a medicine cat but there hasn't been a fight for so many moons that even the warriors must be out of practice. Ah... not meaning that as an insult to Riverclan but, you know what I mean!  
The medicine cats don't fight in the battles, They don't settle the territory disputes, They don't even join into the training sessions!  
I sighed I had always known in my heart that I could not love Wolfear and still be loyal to Windclan.

* * *

Crystalstars P.O.V

Wolfear had disappeared for the a night a couple days ago, I didn't think much of it... I mean she was probably just visiting the Moonpool right? But now I was starting to worry about her, just the other day she had almost given Darkflower some parsley instead of heather nectar with her chervil while she was kitting! Even I knew that if I hadn't stopped her then Darkflower would've had no milk for her kits and then they would have died...

* * *

Okey dokey!

I hope you like it because i'll be taking a vacation from the 2nd week of july to the beginning of the 1st or 2nd week of august!  
I _might_ come out with one or two more chapters before then but while i'm on vacation I probably won't have much time _or _a computer to use so...  
Too bad for you!  
_~Neverre_


	5. Wolfear and WRITERS BLOCK

Daisy, chamomile, sorrel... "These are all i'll need." Wolfear whispered "And some Marigold for if we get injured." Oh I hope we find a place to start over beyond the watchful eyes of our clanmates...  
As Wolfear set off sneaking past Earthpaw through the entrance of the medicine den, She sighed once she entered the clearing in the middle of her camp "Goodbye, Riverclan."

I have writers block.

~Neverre 


	6. Wolfear and running away

As I was padding off in the direction of the Windclan camp I heard a rustling noise in the heather behind me "Oh, just a rabbit..." I muttered under my breath before continuing on towards my destination. Walking walking walking just a little bit farther... and there I was!  
Right outside of the Windclan camp I waited for Nightstorm to join me, there he was a tail length away and then we walked. Away from the lake away from Windclan away from Riverclan towards the unknown hills and valleys beyond the clans, but what if I was wrong?  
What if we were not meant to be together? What if he was meant to be a loyal warrior and I was meant to be a loyal medicine cat?  
Ah but that is a risk we chose to take almost a moon ago when Nightstorm agreed to accompany me. As we padded through the moonlit hills with the lake shrinking in the distance I wondered if the most plain of things for an average warrior might be my downfall, could love possibly defeat me?  
"Hey Nightstorm can we stop over there for the night?" I meowed flicking my tail towards a small outcropping of trees,  
"Sure." meowed Nightstorm .  
When we reached the trees I had pointed to we both lied down in between two tree roots and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning we got up, hunted and set off into the unknown hills and valleys beyond the warrior code, and indeed the warriors themselves.  
"Oh! Nightstorm!" I meowed with my eyes wide in excitement "Look!" I meowed staring pointedly at the huge loosely forested area that I had spotted, "Do you want to stay there?" I meowed "Just for the night... or forever?" he replied, I looked at him and a sort of understanding passed between us he nodded and we set off, towards the sunset, and our new home.


End file.
